Current methods for detecting analytes in blood are invasive and often require a lab setting and can be time consuming. For example, many of the current methods for detecting blood glucose levels require puncturing the skin to extract blood. Also, identification of pathogens which may be used for acts of bioterrorism rely on physical examination and laboratory techniques such as enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) or immunohistochemistry (IHC). While such techniques for identification of such pathogens may be effective, they are invasive and time consuming.
Magnetic nanoparticles are becoming useful in the medical field. Currently, magnetic nanoparticles have such experimental applications as magnetic resonance imaging contrast enhancement, drug delivery, hyperthermia to kill cancer cells selectively, cell separation/cell labeling, magnetofection, and other applications. External magnetic fields have been used to target functionalized magnetic nanoparticles to cancers for diagnosis and treatment with chemotherapeutic agents. Current medical applications for nanoparticles require invasive injection of the nanoparticles into the bloodstream.
It would be desirable to have a device and method for detecting analytes in the circulatory system of an animal that is minimally invasive.